1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, etc., that provides a space to play a game, and more particularly relates to an information processing device, etc., with which the user can relatively easily acquire items that give the user an advantage in a game, and which makes the game more interesting.
2. Related Art
Services that provide a space for game play on a portable terminal or a personal computer via a network have become popular in recent years. Many different games are available, such as fighting games, role playing games, and puzzle games. Many of these games involve multiple users (players), who compete against each other.
Also, some of these games involve the use of paid-for items that allow the player to gain an advantage in the game, and the users can purchase these items with virtual currency or the like.
With such games that involve paid-for items, however, users can be divided into two main groups: those who want to play without spending any money, and those who purchase a number of items. Because of this, there is the risk that users who do not purchase items will lose interest and leave the game because they are at a disadvantage to those who do purchase items.
The following Patent Document 1 proposes a way to deal with this problem. With the game operating device discussed in said publication, a new option is provided to boost capabilities without solely relying on charging fees. In order to realize a game that players will want to play continuously, when a player deposits virtual currency, that player will earn a benefit that gives them an advantage in battle.